


Crimson thread

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMP, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Soulmates, gen - Freeform, kuroganeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Red thread for soulmates.For Kuroganeweek 2017: Prompt: Day 7 - Aug 20 // Free day





	Crimson thread

**Author's Note:**

> Late for the party. sighs. I tried to write something for Kuroganeweek but couldn’t get anything on paper or document.  ~~Maybe I’ll post something later~~.

 

“We’re tied together.” Fai smirked and held up the hand where a red thread connected his ring finger with Kurogane’s own.

“Mokona and daddy are connected too ~<3!” Mokona held up her paw triumphantly to show her ribbonned paw, also connected to Kurogane’s hand.

Syaoran raised his hand shyly to show his own thread as well. “It seems we’re all connected.”

Kurogane’s eyebrow twitched. “Is this even remotely possible?” He demanded, his red eyes glaring at the mayor who welcomed them into this world unexpectedly.

“I’ve never seen or heard of this before.” Mayor Tomoyo looked surprised at Kurogane’s thread that split off to connect everyone of the traveling team, but then her eyes sparkled. “Kurogane-san, congratulations! You’re so blessed with so many soulmates!”

“Soulmates?”

“Significant other.” Mayor Tomoyo said in a tone as if it explained everything.

“Significant other?” Kurogane and Syaoran spluttered at the same time.

“Or connected souls.”

“Connected… souls?” Kurogane parroted brokenly as he stared in horror at Fai, who winked at him.

“Or close friends. Road buddies. Whatever you want to call it.” Tomoyo flapped her hand dismissively.

“We’re just traveling companions.” Kurogane said then pointed to Syaoran. “I’m okay with being connected to the kid. As a fellow traveler. But.” He spit out, glaring at Mokona and Fai. “Not those two!”

“Awww, don’t be mad, Daddy. Mokona and mommy love you a lot too! ~<3\. Right Fai?”  Mokona hopped onto Kurogane’s face to press her cheeks all over his face.

“Yes, yes. We love Daddy a lot.” Fai let out a delighted laugh, blowing a raspberry kiss.

“In a world where a visible red thread signifies a connection between two souls, having more than one thread is rare.” Mayor Tomoyo explained. “Kurogane-san must be happy to be connected with everyone.”

“Uh… I wouldn’t say that.” Syaoran muttered weakly.

 _“Get off! Get off!”_  Kurogane roared, finally pried Mokona off his face, huffing and unsheathed his sword with a practiced  _Shwink_. “That’s it! Let’s  _disconnect_  now, shall we? I’ll make it painless for you, _manjuu_.” 

The glinting sword was raised in the air.

_“Kyaaa~ <3\. Mommy save me  ~<3!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
